


Retreat

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: Shiro opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but all that comes out is a soft, desperate sound of need, Keith’s name whispered again. Keith leans in and brushes his fingers over the joint of Shiro’s neck and shoulder to touch over the soft scar of his mating mark. It’s been marred slightly by some kind of puncture wound in his time as a Galra prisoner. But Keith has never felt the need to renew it. It was fine how it was. It was a testament to how strong his mate was. Always would be.





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished my other giveaway request after entirely too long. This time it was for some Keith helping Omega Shiro through his heat.

“Are you sure you don’t want any, Shiro?” one of their hosts asks. For a seven foot, red-scaled reptilian female, Keith thinks her look of concern and slight disappointment is impressive. Shiro shakes his head and bites the inside of his cheek, looking a little green beneath his eyes. He holds his hand up and their host sighs in playful defeat. 

“I’ll take some,” Keith offers when she turns to him, the next in line. The corners of her mouth twitch in the best smile she can manage as she sets a huge chunk of… some kind of gigantic bird on his plate. Keith thanks her and she moves on to Hunk but Keith carefully filters out the conversation he starts on local spices and cooking methods. He takes a bite of the fowl and swallows before he turns on Shiro. 

“What’s that for?” he asks gently. Shiro shakes his head again and Keith fights both to keep his hands clean and not tear apart the meat on his plate despite his concern for how antsy Shiro looks in the camp’s firelight. “This is really good. Are you sure you don’t want any? I don’t mind sharing.” 

“I can’t eat anything right now,” Shiro says weakly. Keith watches Shiro, wonders if that’s a warm flush he sees on his cheeks, but doesn’t say anything. Even if Shiro were sick, he wouldn’t want Keith to bring attention to it and have everyone fussing over him. “I think… it must be the smoke or something. Everything smells too strong.” 

Keith takes another bite and looks around the camp. Lance is across the way retelling some of their older escapades as paladins to a group of village children. Allura and Pidge are teaching the elders how to use the distress signal in the future. Hunk has wandered off with the woman from earlier to the pit where the meat had been cooked. He thinks, sniffs the air. The smell of smoke and food  _ is  _ strong, but not sickeningly so. Another sniff, and Keith picks up something faintly sweet and familiar under it all, but between everything else he can’t quite pull it apart and identify it. 

“You feeling okay?” Keith asks. It wasn’t like Shiro to hang back so much when they were in the early stages of forging a new alliance and his hands keep lingering up from his own knees like… Shiro notices Keith looking, flinches, then suddenly pushes up to his feet. 

“I’m gonna turn in early,” he says, his voice soft and husky and  _ oh  _ that’s what that sweet smell is. Keith’s eyes go wide and he flickers his eyes up the length of Shiro’s body, then back towards the dark edge of camp where their shelters lie. He starts to get up to follow him but Shiro grips his shoulder a bit too tight and pushes him back down. “Just tell Allura I had to go on a little short notice, okay? I don’t need you just yet.” 

Something in the alpha part of Keith bristles at Shiro trying to tell him he’s not needed right this moment, but also at the thought of leaving Shiro alone when his heat has hit and having to keep himself away from him for even a short amount of time. It grates on him slightly to see Shiro turn and watch him walk down the path, his hands already pulling at the armor at his chest. 

Keith takes a deep breath, clears out the hint of Shiro’s heat scent with woodsmoke instead. He doesn’t even look at his food again. He has to tell Allura that they’re wandering off and tie up any loose ends to make sure they won’t be interrupted. 

To his distress, it takes him nearly an hour. He tells Allura right away, but then he gets sidetracked by Hunk, then by a group of the locals wanting to take a closer look at the lions. He fumbles trying to convince them he’s really got something important to take care of without telling them explicitly what or who that might be. He can’t get free until Lance offers to take some of the kids on a quick joyride. 

By the time he’s actually making his way down the path to the shelter he’s sharing with Shiro, he’s having to make a conscious effort to slow himself down. Part of it is because he’s already left his mate alone, in heat, for more than an hour in a place he’s unfamiliar with. He knows that Shiro’s perfectly capable of protecting himself from danger through a vast majority of his heat, but sometimes the alpha in him has a difficult time remembering that and all of him would much rather it be himself doing the protecting anyways. 

The other part is the heat that pulses under his skin when he nears the small wooden hut and the smell of woodsmoke falls away and the sticky scent of Shiro’s heat comes to the forefront. It weighs on his tongue, sticks to his throat, ignites a heat in his blood that runs through him like honey. 

He’s already got his chestpiece off when he pushes open the door. It’s a conscious effort not to throw it to the floor, remember to lock the door behind him, and to keep himself from just blindly moving over to Shiro. The omega’s pulled every bit of soft material out of both his own and Keith’s belongings, along with the few pillows and the bedrolls kept in the shelter. With it, he’s made a small, but relatively neat, nest out of it. Impressive considering how little time he’s had to put it together. 

“Keith?” Shiro asks. His voice is thick, wanting, and when Keith finally manages to look up from pulling off his armor and his eyes adjust to having nothing but moonlight to work with, he sees Shiro where he’s spread out in his nest. He’s on his back, his swollen chest rising and falling with every gasping breath. He’s nude, his pale skin glowing in the dim light, his hands trailing up and down his inner thighs. When Keith draws closer, he sees the shine of slick in the apex of his legs, and trails of more on his thighs from fingering himself and then running his hands over his skin. 

_ He’s ready.  _ The strong instinctual part of Keith urges. But he’s lost himself in Shiro’s heat before and he knows that Shiro responds better when Keith lets him have more control. He reaches behind his head, pushes down the zipper at the back of his neck on his undersuit as he kneels at the edge of the nest. 

“Hey, baby,” Keith starts. Shiro gives him a dark, wide-eyed look, digs his fingers in the front of his suit and basically undresses Keith to the waist in a few sharp tugs. Keith knows better than to fight him, and simply helps him get the sleeves off his arms. “You’re pretty bad, huh?” he asks. 

Shiro opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but all that comes out is a soft, desperate sound of need, Keith’s name whispered again. Keith leans in and brushes his fingers over the joint of Shiro’s neck and shoulder to touch over the soft scar of his mating mark. It’s been marred slightly by some kind of puncture wound in his time as a Galra prisoner. But Keith has never felt the need to renew it. It was fine how it was. It was a testament to how strong his mate was. Always would be. 

“I know,” Keith breathes, he dips his head and drags his tongue over the scar, gentle even though Shiro groans eagerly and hurriedly tries to shove his fingers into the suit bunched up at Keith’s hips. “Just a couple minutes okay?” 

“No-” Shiro manages. Keith grazes his teeth over the scar. Shiro gets a grip on his suit and tugs it down to mid thigh. The air in the shelter and so near the nest and Shiro’s overheated body is warm, but the omega’s fingers are  _ much  _ warmer when they curl around his stiff cock. Shiro tugs him without any real finesse, just dragging his slick coated fingers over Keith’s flesh to test the patience of his instincts. 

As always, they’re thin. Keith huffs, pulls back and nudges Shiro’s hand off of him to he can kick off his suit the rest of the way and climb into the nest properly. He tries to toss the suit to the side but Shiro growls, catches it, and pulls it from Keith’s grip. Keith lets him and just decides instead to flutter his hands up Shiro’s sides to his swollen chest. 

It always becomes a nice handful in his heat and Keith warms feeling the give in them when he gently squeezes and rubs his thumbs back and forth over Shiro’s pebbled nipples. Shiro tenses in the middle of trying to tuck Keith’s suit into the nest beside him. His thigh squeeze tight, trapping Keith’s waist between them hard enough that Keith pants. 

“Sensitive, huh?” Keith asks. He only pushes closer, growling when Shiro grips his forearms tight and grinds their hips together. Keith’s cock slides into the seam of Shiro’s thigh, the whole motion gliding with Shiro’s slick. Shiro still can’t find the words to answer him. He only makes this soft, needy whine and pushes his chest into Keith’s hand, his breath catching hard when Keith rolls one of his nipples between his fingers. 

His instincts are screaming at him to  _ take  _ Shiro. His mate’s in distress and needing him and that mark on his shoulder tells Keith that only his knot will ever truly satisfy him. But Shiro’s so open like this. Tense and gasping, his cheeks flushed in a way that no one else will ever,  _ ever  _ see. 

This view of Shiro squirming beneath him is something all for his own. 

But this is the only time when Shiro’s patience is shorter than his own. He groans and one hand scrabbles down his belly to grip Keith’s cock and lead him down, guiding the head against his warm, leaking hole. All Keith has to do is push forward and he’s surrounded in Shiro’s clenching heat. His head swims and all at once Keith pushes, then keeps pushing, until the swell of his knot nudges against Shiro. 

“Give it-” Shiro pants finally. He stretches out flat on his back, still clearly loving how Keith kneads at his chest and plays with his nipples. Which, Keith would know that anyways. Having his chest played with has always been one of Shiro’s favorites. Keith doesn’t rise to that demand, but he rolls his hips, slow, fluid thrusts eased along by how much slick Shiro’s leaking. 

“Rough stuff is for when you’re worse off, remember?” Keith asks. He gives Shiro one good thrust still, hard enough that their skin slaps wetly together before he settles into his own pace again. Just enough to stoke his own pleasure and tease out that burning coil in his belly. Tomorrow, probably. He’ll have to leave Shiro on his own at least for a little while they packed up and returned to the castleship. By then Shiro would need it hard, over and over. For now he’s just getting started and Keith knows he can tease Shiro a little. 

Shiro gives him a look that seems to say ‘I’m worse off right  _ now _ .’ but he doesn’t fight it. He only reaches down and takes his own cock in hand, stroking himself quick and light and totally out of pace with Keith. Keith doesn’t mind, he only watches while he pinches Shiro’s nipples, aching in the heat surrounding him. Shiro can’t keep pace and Keith loves it. 

“Show me-” Keith pants. He quickens his pace a little. He loves seeing Shiro struggle with his own desperation for pleasure. It’s an intimacy rarely seen outside the nest, when Shiro’s arching his back and circling his legs tight around Keith’s slim waist in an effort to pull him even deeper. 

“You need it?” he asks. He rolls his hips forward hard, grinds his knot against Shiro. The omega’s breath catches hard in his chest, his fingers flying over his cock. He dripping heavily and Keith knows he’s close in the way he bites his lip. Keith’s own need weighs heavy under his skin, rising higher with every hard flinch of Shiro’s body around him. Yes, then. 

Keith pushes even closer, grinds forward. It takes a little work to get the knot into Shiro even though it’s not quite its full size yet, but when it does slip in, Shiro whines loud enough it echoes lightly in the shelter and Keith forgets to breathe for a few seconds feeling Shiro’s body grip him tight.

Keith stills with a broken whine, but Shiro keeps going. He rocks his hips on Keith’s cock himself, the hand not stroking himself gripping a handful of the nest and tugging it into disarray when he finally arches his back with a tight groan. Keith feels him tighten, feels every pulse of Shiro’s orgasm around his knot, milking him until he follows the omega over the edge of pleasure and he spills into him with a sharp whine and a weak effort to keep thrusting despite being locked in tight. 

“Mmm, Keith,” Shiro groans sometime later. Maybe it’s a few seconds. Maybe it’s a couple minutes. There’s no telling when Keith is lost in his own afterglow and the warmth of Shiro’s body. Keith slowly shifts forward until he can rest his head on Shiro’s chest. Shiro spreads his hand between his shoulder and a low, affectionate purr rumbles in his chest. “Thanks for the help. You didn’t have to rush… like that.” He’s come, and he’s found his words again, but his voice is tired and a little slurred, like he’s several hours past needing to sleep. Keith tips his head, pushes up a little more so he can nuzzle in against Shiro’s mark. Shiro slides his hand up Keith’s back to brush the matching mark on Keith’s shoulder. 

“I didn’t rush. It took me more than an hour to get back here. I thought you’d lose your patience and come looking for me again.” Shiro chuckles, kisses the top of Keith’s head. 

“Not in front of our new allies.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at quiddid on tumblr.


End file.
